


Acidic

by StupidComputer



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Make Outs, hate make outs, might be a drabble dump, might be a multi chapter thing, timatello, what's important is that don and tim make out and really that's all that matters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidComputer/pseuds/StupidComputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated feeling fragile. He hated feeling weak. And above all, he hated that the only love he would ever get would always be acidic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acidic

                When Timothy finally got de-mutated, he felt like he would’ve just been better off dead. According to Donnie, his mutation had been unstable. His DNA had been scrambled, his body had evaporated. It was a miracle that Donnie was even able to create a formula that would bring him back to his original form. But all miracles came with a catch.

                He had been mutated for too long. He had been in stasis for too long. His body had been too far gone. His regained human form never lasted for more than a few hours, after that he would fall apart. It was always his legs that went first. They became weak and buckled. Then his body temperature would rise. In the end his hands would be dripping acid and his body would wrack with so much pain that he would pass out.

                Donnie was always there when Timothy woke up. The turtle’s eyes would be wide worried and his face would be flushed with embarrassment. He would touch Timothy softly with his cool hands, gently probing him to make sure that everything still worked, that everything was alright. Timothy grew to hate those touches.

                He wasn’t human anymore. He never would be. Instead he was doomed to spend the rest of his life in hiding with only a few hours of sunlight a day if he was lucky. It was all his own fault, yet Donnie still took care of him. Donnie had looked after him for so long; the turtle was no longer a friend or a teacher, he was a guardian. Timothy couldn’t stomach the thought. Every worried glance, every gentle touch, every checkup, every word …it all made him feel so inferior. It was as if he were some fragile thing that would break at a tap.

                Timothy was far from fragile, but Donnie seemed to think otherwise. There were moments when Tim even thought it was funny in a depressing way. Here he was, a tall heavy set man, being fretted over day and night. He would never have his life back. It would never be his again.

                That’s why, one night during a checkup, Timothy grabbed Donnie’s wrist as the turtle started to poke at his arm. He held the wrist loosely, making sure that the other could easily get out if he wanted to. The sound of Donnie’s breath hitching filled his ears. What little senses he had were on edge. There was silence for a few seconds.

                “Donnie I…” Timothy stopped.

                What could he possibly say? Thank you? No, he wasn’t quite thankful. Why are you doing this? He didn’t really think he wanted an answer to that. He chose to lean forward, close to the turtle’s face. Then he waited.

                It didn’t take long for Donnie to bridge the gap between them. Donnie kissed softly which only made Timothy upset. He was tired of being treated gently. He was tired of Donnie feeling like he had to take care of him. He pushed back harder. Too hard, he thought, when he heard Donnie whimper. But as he backed up he realized that it wasn’t the kiss that had caused the noise, it was his hand. It was still wrapped around Donnie’s wrist, which was now burning.

                “Oh my god, oh my god I didn’t mean it! Donnie I swear-I just-I can’t control it. This was bad, I shouldn’t have done this. I shouldn’t ha-“

                “Shut up.”

                Donnie’s voice cut off his words. The turtle put more force in those two words than he put in any of his words for the last month.

                Timothy’s hands were grabbed roughly and he was yanked forward. Donnie’s lips came crashing onto his again and this time it wasn’t gentle. He kissed back roughly as Donnie continued whimpering. Whether it was from the light acid of Timothy’s hands or his lips, the boy wasn’t sure.

                They continued for what felt like hours. At some point Donnie began to cry and his kisses lightened up again. They were peppered with phrases like ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘It’s all my fault’. Timothy hated it.

                He hated that the only love he’d ever get would be acidic.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty rusty with my writing, especially for the tmnt fandom. But timatello has always been my favorite ship so I figured I'd jump back into this guns blazing. I might continue this, I might not. I kinda want to. Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
